Azeban Industries
|occupation = |leader = Azeban L. Omarion |transportation = Naglfar The Metal Hermes Tricky World |bounty = }} Azeban Industries (アゼバン産業, Azeban sangyō) is a large and extremely vast company on the grand line with many ties to the World government and other Pirate crews on the side. On the surface, they mine and sell natural resources such as Steel, Oil, Precious metals and other Raw metals and materials for the use of the Marines, World Government and Pirates. Though their biggest export is Seastone. They also make many electronics used by marines and pirates such as weapons, navigational systems, and other technological advancements. But its all a facade for there true agenda, they are in reality a huge underworld Corporation. Led by the and Ex- Azeban L. Omarion (アゼバンL.オマリオン, Azeban L. Omarion) they do about all types of business within the underworld, whether it be smuggling, info dealing, or being hired mercenaries they do it all. Though they do not trade slaves and look down on anyone who does. Overview Members Roles C.E.O *'Head of Communications (コミュニケーションの責任者, Komyunikēshon no sekininsha)' The head of communications ensures a direct line of contact between a buyer and seller. They relay all of the requests of the buyer as well as the request of the seller. They relay any messages or information needed as to not bother the CEO. While doing underworld transactions they make sure communication is never broken to ensure that everything has gone well and that everything that needs to be communicated is communicated and communicated well. *'Head of Appearances (外観の頭, Gaikan no atama)' The head of appearances make sure their company appears well in the public eye. they make sure that at all times their company is presentable as well as that the CEO is safe from all scandal and upholds the reputation of the company. While in the underworld they uphold an image of legitimacy making sure they don't look bad and that they are well respected. *'Head of Security (セキュリティ責任者, Sekyuriti sekininsha)' The head of security ensures safety. They make sure all meetings are heavily guarded and that all-important contributors and allies, as well as The CEO, is well protected. They function as bodyguards ready to fight at all times. In the underworld, they function almost as an army. They take care of any threats or anyone who needs to be dealt with. If there is a threat to the company or a challenger the CEO cant be bothered with they take care of them. *'Head of Quality (品質責任者, Hinshitsu sekininsha)' The Head of quality ensures the quality of all of the company's exports. They make sure that all of there stock and supplies are up to the right standards. They make sure their sources provide quality material. In the underworld, they make sure all of there exports are legit. They see to it there suppliers are supplying quality material and info as not to taint the appearance of the company the heads of both appearances and quality work closely together to ensure the safety of the Azeban industries reputation. *'Head of Operations (運営責任者, Un'ei sekininsha)' *'Head of Financial (財務長, Zaimu-chō)' *'Head of Recruitment (募集担当, Boshū tantō)' *'Head of Development (開発責任者, Kaihatsu sekininsha)' History Strength & Influence Trivia Category:Underworld Organizations Category:Organizations